


New Wolf in Town

by MinnaVipera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnaVipera/pseuds/MinnaVipera
Summary: Haley Potter defeats Lord Voldemort with a few unforeseen bumps afterwards. Namely one Fenrir Greyback. Higher powers decided to step in and now Forks has something new to deal with. Who knew what a few more wolves could cause? fem!Harry (Haley) not slash! Adopted and rewritten from Amypop on fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> For the record, the basics of this story line do not belong to me. It is a re-write of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town", and I wrote it because I liked her actual story, but the way it was written, its grammar, paragraphing and spelling, was truly horrible (No offence to amypop. I have no idea of who they are, age or nationality, therefore I cannot claim they are a bad writer, just that I feel like those parts need (a lot) of extra work).  
> The characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyline belongs to the user 'amypop' here on fanfiction.net  
> Please read amypop's "New Wolf in Town" as well and give them the credit they deserve.  
> /Minna Vipera

Haley had just defeated Lord Voldemort and was slowly limping back to the castle when Fenrir Greyback, the fiercest of all werewolves, pushed her to the ground and bit her. "Ha, I wonder what the wizarding world would think of their saviour now, Potter,” snarled Fenrir. All Haley could do was twitch in pain as the werewolf death eater ran away. Then she passed out unconscious.

*****************************Haley’s dream world*****************************

Haley eyed the two approaching figures warily as one began to speak.  
"Do not fear, child. My name is Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon. This is Lady Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love” greeted Lady Artemis.  
Immediately, Haley dropped to a bow.  
"No need for that Haley," said Aphrodite. "As you know you have just been bitten by a transformed werewolf, something that normally would turn you into one as well. However we gods have taken quite an interest in you, so with our blessings you are instead going to become a Lycan, ruler of all shape shifters, demons and other dark creatures. This change will also affect your abilities and senses in a way that will make them quite a few times stronger than those of a regular werewolf or any other creature. One more thing that will change is your looks. The subtle things will change just like they would for a vampire, so while you were above average before you are definitely going to be drop dead gorgeous when we are finished with you." she said with a wink.  
"When you wake up, you will find yourself completely healed, your healing will be a lot faster than even a vampire, and they are known to be more or less indestructible due to rapid healing combined with their hard skin. You will also be able to change into your Lycan, or Wolf form, at will like a shape shifter rather than being bound to the Curse of the Moon like so many of Lady Artemis' children."  
At this Haley rose from her – still half-bowing – position and asked Artemis “Your children? What do you mean by that?”  
“It means that I created the first Werewolf. She was such a lovely one; she always sneaked out during the Full Moon to talk to me before I changed her so she would be able to get out easier. Then one Moon she never came. The humans, her own family and friends, had caught her while changing and out of fear they tortured her until she lost her mind. I never saw her after that, but I know she got away from her captors by either killing them or turning them. After that she and those she infected have been on a rampage, always seeking out humans for the sake of revenge for the pain they caused her. Does that answer your question little one?”  
“Yes my Lady. Thank you.”  
"You will also receive my children's gift to be able to make others like you, but it will only work on one major condition. Both of you must be fully willing to share the gift, if you are unwilling to give it will kill them and if they are unwilling to receive nothing will happen. They will receive the gifts belonging to Lycan, no others, meaning increased strength, improved senses, enhanced looks and just like vampires certain traits will be magnified to the extreme. Lycan are the rulers of the shadows, the royals of the dark. They move in the shadows and are rarely seen by the light. Queen you will be, queen of the darkness, all shall bow to you and yours."  
"Translation of the last bit is that Lycan are blessed with the ability to control shadows as well as Shadow Travel, the ability apparation was based on. It’s almost like apparating but without the discomfort, the risk of splinching yourself or the range limitations. It is also completely soundless," Aphrodite said, "you will also be blessed with a few gifts of the gods."  
At these words seven shadows materialized out of nowhere and a wide eyed Haley found herself face-to-face with a total of nine toga-clad people.  
“I believe I shall go first,” Aphrodite claimed, “I, Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, hereby bless you with the ability of charm speak, the ability to entrance people with your voice only.”  
Next Artemis stepped up. “I, Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Wilderness and Childbirth, hereby bless you with the Power of the Moon and the ability to talk to and control animals”  
“I, Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses and Storms, hereby bless you with the power to control Water, Storms and Earthquakes, although I would appreciate it if you let the ones I cause more or less stay as they are…” an old man with a twinkle in his eyes that easily rivalled Dumbledore’s said.  
Beside him was another old man, but instead of twinkling, his eyes almost seemed to shoot lightning bolts when he gave Poseidon a mocking glare. "Brother, how many times do I have to tell you, it's not fair to steal another’s speech? Anyway, I, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, as well as God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice, bless you with the ability to fly without the aid of that cleaning gear you seem so fond of and to control the Weather, Wind and Lightning. You will likely only be able to do so for a few hours per day. And just like my brother over there, please don't cancel out the big ones I cause, it would ruin all the fun…"  
“Father, don’t stray too much from the topic, you know we don’t have that much time.” The young man standing next to Zeus said, stopping what he knew would otherwise have been quite a long rant from his father.  
“I, Lord Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, Plague, Oracles, Medicine, Light and Knowledge, yadda yadda, hereby bless you with the Power of Foresight and the ability to control any fire, including that fiendfyre you had problems with a few hours ago. And yes, the list of titles is highly annoying to repeat all the time."  
“Should I even ask how you knew to add that?” asked Haley  
“Like I said, I’m the God of Oracles, meaning I have the ability to see the future” Apollo replied with a smirk.  
“I, Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Divine Intelligence, Architecture, and Crafts, bless you with Wisdom, a strategic mind and the technical knowledge of most common crafts and architecture." The next goddess said before Haley had a chance to say anything back to Apollo.  
“Athena? Do you have any connection to Athens? My relatives went there once.” Haley curiously asked the goddess.  
“Well yes, I happen to be the Patron Goddess of Athens, I beat the old man over there,” Athena smiled as she pointed at a flustered Poseidon, “in a competition of who could produce the best gift for the people of the city before it was named. Like a salty spring could win against my olive tree.”  
“Athena, I know you are answering her question, but remember what Apollo said about time. Every second here drains our powers, have some consideration for Hecate will you. I, Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Fireside, Architecture, and Family, hereby bless you with the power to summon food and Greek fire.”  
“I, Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, Herbology, Ghosts and Necromancy, hereby bless you with an affinity for all types of Magiks, but you will have to train these affinities yourself, as well as the knowledge of what plants can harm or help and how.” The tall woman (kind of) who stood close to the child-sized Hestia said. She then added “All the abilities you receive from us have to be trained if you desire a full mastery. None will be easy, but if the Fates will it you shall have assistance on the way.”  
Next in line was a god with the appearance of yet another elderly man, but this one Haley somehow felt a connection to. “Are you Death?” She asked the man before he opened his mouth.  
"In a sense, yes, my dear Mistress of Death, I am. I'm not surprised you recognize me. Tell me, how do you like my gifts so far?"  
"The cloak has saved my life many times now, and to see my family once again… I cannot thank you enough, my Lord. The wand recognized its new mistress and helped me defeat Tom. Your gifts have served me well."  
"I am glad to hear that. I, Lord Hades, King of the Underworld as well as God of the Dead and Riches, hereby bless you with the power to call the shadows of the dead to you, to help and to teach, without the limitations of the one you call the Resurrection stone. I also took the liberty to upgrade the objects the mortals have come to call the Deathly Hallows. You will always know where they are and be able to call them to you. The cloak will be able to withstand all but the most powerful spells, and can enlarge to fit more people. You however will always see a faint blue glow coming from the cloak if it is used. The stone will help you in calling the dead, it can even call me, although I may not always have the time to visit, and the wand will not change its allegiance unless you are killed or wish for it to call someone else master. If you do, it will instead have two masters, you and the other person. If the other person is defeated or killed you will regain full mastery, it will not pass on to whoever killed the one you shared the mastery with. I think that was it." Hades finished.  
"Thank you, my Lord." Haley's head was swimming by the time the gods were finished. One by one they faded away until only Hades was left.  
"One more thing, my daughter. When you awaken, immediately turn into your Lycan form and head to the Forbidden Forest and plan your next move."  
And she was alone.

***************************************************************************

Haley woke up an instant later and easily, without really knowing how, shifted into a four-legged form and ran off towards the forest in full speed. To someone standing beside her it would look like simply disappeared, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.  
By the time she reached the centre of the forest she called some water from a nearby spring to form a flat reflective sheet of ice.  
She was faced with a beautiful pitch black wolf, standing at least 5 feet tall with her own glowing emerald green eyes looking back at her.  
'Well this could take a while to get used to.' Haley thought. 'Now, time to see how normal me looks like'  
After changing back to her 'normal' appearance she couldn't help but gape at her reflection. The black hair she was used to was still there, still cascading down to her waist in those unruly curls she loved. The eyes were still that soul piercing emerald green that everyone said were identical to her mother's. But at the same time they were different. The hair seemed to shine, and the eyes had a certain glint that could rival Poseidon on a good day. All in all, the girl in the mirror was her, but there were those small alterations that made her look almost otherworldly beautiful.  
She also noticed a necklace she most certainly didn't have before, and a quick inspection proved it to be the Stone of Resurrection, set in a delicate cradle of silver wire.  
"Damn, I did not see that one coming"

***************************************************************************

Still in a bit of a shock from her new appearance Haley decided that showing herself to Hermione, Luna, and mostly Ron, would be tricky. For now she would either have to make a living in the forest somehow, in the muggle world or in one of the more remote Potter Manors.  
'Potter Manor it is. Now I just have to decide on which one…'  
There is one thing few knew about Haley Potter. The Gringotts vault she gained access to when she was eleven was not the main Potter vault. It was simply one of the smaller trust vaults. A few weeks after Haley turned seventeen she visited Gringotts again under a strong glamour charm. The goblins saw through it, but even they respect someone with enough money and power, and were able to recognize the Lady Potter and Black as someone who possessed both.  
Thus Haley now had access to all Potter and Black vaults, and in the main Potter vault she had found a self-updating map of every Potter Manor there is. She now took out the map and searched for somewhere remote, where the ministry would leave her alone.  
Her eyes landed on a small spot in USA, almost at the border to Canada.  
_Forks. _  
Sounds perfect.__


	2. Chapter 2

A figure appeared out of the shadows beside a tall stone wall. It pulled its black cloak closer around it, suggesting a petite form that quickly followed the wall around its corner where the figure came face-to-face with a huge gate made out of wrought iron. This didn’t seem to stop the figure that simply walked straight through, as if it wasn’t even there.  
Ten minutes or so later the same figure approached a grand house, and when it reached the doors it didn’t stop to knock but simply put its hand on the door, waited a second, and pushed it open.  
When the doors closed the figure finally removed its hood and cloak and revealed the girl known to the world as the Girl-Who-Lived.  
Haley Potter looked around curiously. Even if the manor had been empty for at least seventeen years there was not a speck of dust to be seen, and every light was lit with a cheery flame.  
“Hello all house elves of this manor. I am Haley Potter, Head of the Potter and Black families. Would you all please show yourselves?” She had hardly finished her sentence before six loud cracks were heard and six small creatures were bowing in front of her.  
“Mistress Potter! You has come! We all knew You is coming when You entered the gates. We is very happy You finally is here!” One of the middle elves exclaimed.  
“Thank you, but there is no need to bow. Now tell me, what are your names?” The small elves almost fell over in joy when Haley thanked them, but didn’t really seem to want to stand up properly while in the presence of their mistress.  
“I is called Atoria,” answered the female elf that had spoken earlier, “and they is Misty,” she points at the female standing on her right side, “Red,” a male elf on her far left gave an extra deep bow, “Bubbles,” another female to the right of Red imitated his actions, “Drake,” Atoria indicated the male elf on her left side, “and Rajok. We is the house elves of this Manor. It is not usually used, so the staff are not so big. If Mistress wishes, we can call elves from other estates as well, the bigger ones have at least fifty each.”  
“Thank you Atoria, but there is no need for that. I doubt I will ever need that many elves, after all, Hogwarts have around a hundred elves, and there’s quite a few more people there than here.”  
“If Mistress says so. Do you wish a tour of the Manor?”  
“Not at the moment, right now I just want to sleep, I’ll leave the exploring to tomorrow. Could you show me the bedroom please?” Haley said while stifling a yawn.  
“Of course Mistress. Which bedroom do you wish to use?”  
“How many are there? And please, call me Haley.”  
“Oh Atoria could not do that! You is Mistress and shall be addressed as such, as is only proper! There is ten bedrooms and one Master bedroom. Atoria will take Mistress to the Master bedroom.”  
“Can’t you please call me Haley, Mistress feels so strange. Where I grew up I was treated almost like a house elf, so it feels really weird. Imagine how you would feel if someone called you Mistress all of a sudden” Haley barely noticed that the house elf had started leading her away from the hall, up two flights of golden stairs and down a corridor.  
“Atoria is going to think about it. For now, here is the master bedroom. Good night Mistress” The elf said with a smile and disappeared with a crack before anything further could be said about her choice of words. Haley simply shook her head with a fond smile and opened the door.  
Let’s just say the bedroom was absolutely huge! The king sized bed was covered in white linen, the walls were light blue and the wooden floor was made out of mahogany. To her right Haley could see a door that opened to a big bathroom, at least as big as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia’s bedroom back at the Dursleys, with a tub that could fit at least six people, a huge mirror and a sauna. Back in the bedroom she found the walk-in-closet and searched it for a pyjamas or something but the only thing she found was a quite old fashion white night dress.  
‘Good enough’ she thought before putting it on and promptly falling asleep.

********************************The Next Day*********************************  
When Haley woke up and had gotten dressed she once again called on one of the house elves, this time she asked for Bubbles and some breakfast. The elf proved to be worthy of her name, and her bubbly personality somehow made her keep chatting with Haley while showing her around inside the manor. Like Atoria had mentioned there were ten more bedrooms, none quite as big as the Master one, but all of them at least the size of a whole floor at the Dursleys and fitted out with bathrooms. There was also a ballroom, three living rooms of different sizes (Bubbles helpfully told her the smallest was called the drawing room for family and close friends, the middle sized one was the smaller parlour for small but formal gatherings and the largest was the grand parlour for larger formal gatherings), a floo reception area, a sprawling balcony that wrapped around three sides of the manor on one of the higher floors, and a library, which while not the size of the Hogwarts library, was still of a respectable size. If Hermione were to visit she would get the room closest to the library. End of story.  
By the time the tour of the inside was more or less finished Bubbles led her to the dining hall for lunch, and Haley couldn’t help but to feel a bit lonely when she was sitting alone at a table that could easily fit over half the Gryffindor house, even if all the house elves had shown up to keep her company and discuss recipes. Bubbles had found out when they were walking that Haley was a good chef, and therefore promised to show her the kitchen after lunch. The elves were astonished to meet someone of such a high status who wouldn’t mind giving them a hand in the kitchen and who saw them as company and not only servants or slaves.  
The Potter kitchens seemed to use a similar technique as the Hogwarts kitchens, with a matching table a floor down from which the food was sent up, and large cooking areas along the sides of the room as well as doors leading to different pantries and the larder.  
As much as she loved the house, Haley knew she would be lonely without the constant presence of Hermione and Ron, as well as the rest of the DA and Gryffindor House.  
To focus on something different she decided to take a walk in the grounds. From the house’s position on the top of a hill she could see a massive expanse of woods on the back of the manor house, perfect for running around in her wolf form. The front of the house and the road to the gate was surrounded with hedges, reminding her a bit of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament, but at the same time they were low enough to allow you to see over most of them and spacious enough to not give anyone claustrophobia.  
“Atoria?” The small elf popped up in front of her. “Mistress called?” “Yes, sorry to bother you (“’Tis no problem, Atoria is happy to serve her Mistress”) but who has been in charge of the gardens?”  
“’Tis Red, should Atoria call for him? Is Mistress unhappy with how the garden looks?”  
“There’s no need for that, I was merely wondering, it is just so beautiful. When you see him, could you please tell him I really like how it looks? I’ll just have a walk around.”  
“As Mistress wishes.” *Crack* and Atoria was gone, leaving Haley alone to explore the garden. It really was beautiful. The hedges were arranged in an interesting labyrinth, and in its middle she found a beautiful fountain with stone benches beside it.  
When Misty appeared three hours later to tell her that dinner was ready she found her Mistress sitting on one of those benches and staring at the fountain as in a trance. Not even the customary crack of the elf’s appearance seemed to have snapped her out of it. The elf carefully approached her Mistress and poked her, causing her to jump a foot in the air and stay there, staring wide eyed at the elf while floating in the air thanks to the power Zeus gave her.  
“Misty is here to tell Mistress that dinner is ready. Misty did not mean to disturb Mistress. Misty will take whatever punishment Mistress deems fit for her” the little creature said while almost shaking. She was after all probably the shyest elf in the Manor.  
“Thanks, and just don’t go punish yourself, I have seen what Dobby would do when the Malfoys made him punish himself, and I won’t let it happen in this house. Now, could you help me down? I have no idea of how this happened…” while talking Haley had flown up yet another foot or two without realizing it.  
“Misty does not know how to. Mistress could try to think of herself being on the ground Misty thinks.”  
The flying girl decided to try it out and found out it worked a little too well. The next second she had been all but slammed into the ground, nearly on top of the poor elf, but as she stood up her accelerated healing kicked in and the broken wrist she somehow got in the landing was already healed.  
“Is Mistress okay? Misty is sorry, Misty should not have said that.”  
“No, I’m fine, see,” and she flexed her wrist and other joints to show that they were fine, “could you lead the way out please, I kind of got lost on the way here…”  
“Misty has a better idea. If Mistress would hold Misty’s hand Misty will apparate to the dining hall if Mistress thinks it is okay.”  
“Good idea.” Haley took the elf’s outstretched hand and an instant later they appeared in the dining hall where the other house elves were busy preparing for the meal. They all looked up at the same time when Haley and Misty appeared.  
“Good, you found Mistress! Dinner will be served soon, so just sit and relax.” Atoria said before disappearing through the door leading to the kitchen. Six seconds later (Haley counted) food appeared on the table, it was sirloin steak with potato wedges and a sauce made of winter mushrooms. All in all it tasted great.  
“Thank you for dinner, it was great” Haley said to the elves before leaving the table. ‘Let’s see if I can find my way to the bedroom on my own this time. Could be interesting.’  
It didn’t really work out. The search for a bed ended with Haley using the shadow walking to get to the bedroom after walking around aimlessly for half an hour…  
********************************At Hogwarts*********************************  
Hermione Granger was fuming. She and Ron had just had another argument, and this one might just ruin their two years of dating. Ron had claimed that Haley should be shunned now that she was either dead from a werewolf bite or a werewolf herself. Both of them had been among the ones who saw Haley limping back to the school after defeating Voldemort and saw her get attacked by Greyback. They had tried to curse him but were too slow, so he had gotten away. At the same time Haley had fainted for a second, and as they were running over to her she simply disappeared, no trace of her except for a weird gust of wind.  
This had led to an uproar in magical Britain. Many had immediately assumed that Haley was dead, and just as many claimed that she had become a werewolf and therefore should be killed. Not many believed that she was alive and had not turned to the dark side, but among those who believed that were Hermione, Luna, Neville and a few other members of the DA. Hermione had believed that Ron would have faith in their friend, but apparently he was as ignorant as the ministry. That was why this fight had been worse than usual.  
The fight also led Hermione to doing what Hermione does best when she needs to distract herself. Study. She simply disappeared into the library and didn’t return until there were no more essays to write or goblin rebellions to research. When she returned she went upstairs to the boys dorm to talk to Ron and try to make him come to his senses again, but what she saw when she opened the door made her blood freeze.  
Ron and Lavender Brown were making out on his bed, and both were clearly preparing for something more than just ordinary snogging.  
Hermione closed the door before the two lovebirds even noticed her and ran all the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory, hardly noticing either the question the door asked her, or the fact that she answered it correctly without thinking. The two ravenclaws who were standing outside trying to figure out the answer noticed it however, and their surprised faces were priceless. Unfortunately Hermione didn’t notice them either, she just ran straight on to the sixth floor of the girls’ half of the dorms and knocked.  
“Come in” came an airy voice from within, so Hermione simply opened the door and threw herself into the arms of her second best female friend in the world.  
“Luna, you have no idea what I just saw!” She sobbed. Luna simply sat her down on the bed and hugged her until her cries had turned into quiet sobs. Luckily Luna was the only female Ravenclaw in her year, so they had the room for themselves.  
“What happened?” Luna asked. This renewed Hermione’s cries, but she managed to get out “R-r-ron a-and La-lavender were m-m-ma-making out o-on hi-his bed.” Which caused Luna to curse for once and the airiness in her voice was long gone. “That settles it. We are finding Haley, there is no way you are going anywhere near that bastard again.”  
“How are we going to do that? She could be dead for all we know.”  
“Well, Greyback didn’t kill her. Just before she disappeared she opened her eyes, I don’t think anyone else saw it, but I’m sure she did. She must’ve disappeared on her own.”  
“Are you sure? How are we going to contact her?”  
“Do you remember those fake galleons you made for the DA two years ago?”  
“Well yes, why?”  
“Do those have a range limit?”  
“Yes, but you would have to be pretty much on the far side of the moon to not be contactable, so as long as you are on this planet you are within their range.”  
“Good. You know how Haley usually was the one to send the messages to everyone, but can anyone can contact her without sending it to the rest?”  
“Yes, you just have to input a certain code first and it will only contact hers.”  
“Great. I have my galleon here, use it and contact Haley. Hopefully she will notice soon enough. In the meantime, do you want to move in here to avoid Ron and Lavender? There is a spare bed after all.”  
“Really? I can? Yes please, and hand me that galleon.” Hermione said with a smile through her tears.  
Luna handed her the fake coin and watched as the brunette started fiddling with it. Ten seconds later she proudly showed Luna the code, 768837 (Cookies to anyone who can figure out why it’s that particular code), and proceeded with the message, asking Haley if they could join her, although she didn’t mention why.  
“There. Now we just have to hope she still has it on her.”  
********************************Back in Forks*********************************  
Just as she was about to fall asleep Haley noticed a faint glow coming from one of her pockets, but decided to ignore it for now and look at it tomorrow.

The next morning she remembered the glow and after emptying her pockets she found that it came from her fake galleon, one of the enchanted coins Hermione had created for their DA meetings two years prior. ‘Odd, no one has used my code since the end of fifth year.’  
After decoding the message she smiled. Luna and Hermione wanted to come! Sure, she hid out here because she wanted to be alone, particularly from Ron and most other males of Hogwarts. Luna and Hermione however were probably the two who would care the least about her change. Hermione would bury herself in books to figure out why she became a Lycan and not a normal werewolf, Luna would most likely blame either the Nargles or a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.  
“Kreacher!” She called, having thought about the elf who rightfully belonged to her after Sirius made her the Black heiress. The old elf appeared in front of her an instant later, still wearing Regulus’ locker, and was given the instructions to return to Hogwarts and search for Luna Lovegood or Hermione Granger in order to give them one of the two-way mirrors she had received from her godfather.  
“And tell Winky I said hi if you see her please.”  
“Kreacher will do as he is told. Does Lady Black require anything else?”  
“Not that I can think of, but when you are done, you have my permission to return to the Black Manor and keep taking care of it as you see fit.”  
“Thank you Lady Black. Kreacher is grateful to restore the Noble House of Black to its former glory.” And he disappeared with the package Haley had handed him.  
‘Now it’s just a matter of seconds I guess…’  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
Zero. Looking into the small mirror Haley came face-to-face with brown eyes.  
“Hello Mione, miss me?” She asked teasingly


	3. Chapter 3

Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
Zero. Looking into the small mirror Haley came face-to-face with brown eyes.  
“Hello Mione, miss me?” She asked teasingly

“HALEY LILY POTTER!!! Where are you?!? Do you have any idea how much you scared us?? Never ever ever do that again! Half the wizarding world thinks you’re dead, the other half thinks you went werewolf and should be killed! And Ron is an absolute jerk!” Haley almost had to plug her ears to mute the screeching voice of her best friend. The next second the mirror had shifted focus and she found herself to be looking at a blue-eyed blond instead. “Hi Haley, do you think we could come to your place? The situation here is a little tense…”  
“Sure, I can have a house elf pick you up if you want to. And what on earth happened with Ron?” She could hear Hermione cussing in the background when she mentioned Ron.  
“I think we should talk about that later. Could you get the elf to pick us up as soon as possible? Our trunks are already packed, so that will not be a problem.”  
“All right, I’ll send Misty over, I think you’ll like her, but she’s pretty shy.”  
“Thanks. See you in a bit.” And the mirror was once again filled with the picture of herself. Haley called for Misty and told her what to do.  
Seconds later the elf reappeared with two females and Haley found her vision obscured by a lot of hair, both chocolate brown and strawberry blonde.  
“Hey guys! Is there a way for you to stop trying to choke me?” She got the two girls to let her go.  
“Haley, you have no idea of how it is out there. The ministry are using all their resources to find you, we should really leave England and…” Hermione’s rant stopped as she actually allowed herself to look at her best friend.  
“You look… different. What happened? Not that it’s bad, you look absolutely stunning, I just mean…” She trailed off at the end, clearly confused about the ravenette’s change of appearance. “Wait, Haley, did you somehow get bitten by a vampire? They are after all known for their beauty, as opposed to werewolves, but that doesn’t make sense, Greyback is a werewolf, and they are mortal enemies of the vampires, so how would that work? I’m babbling again, right?” Despite her reputation as Gryffindor’s own encyclopaedia Hermione had started to learn how to tell when she was talking too much, and this seemed to be one of those times.  
“No. You are correct that I was bitten by Greyback, and should be a werewolf, but something happened while I was unconscious. I guess you could say I got an upgrade.”  
“What do you mean, upgrade, that’s impossible, I mean…” She never got to finish her sentence as Luna, who had up until now been mostly quiet, interrupted her.  
“Haley, are you a Lycan?”  
“Luna, don’t be a fool, Lycan don’t exist, they’re just a myth.”  
“No Mione. Lycan may be a myth, but assure you they exist. Do you want proof?” Hermione and Luna were shocked by the sudden change in their friend’s voice. It sounded so much more mature, so much more sinister. “I can prove it, if you’d like.”  
The next second the girls were face to face with a huge, pitch black wolf. Surprisingly none of them screamed, although even Luna looked like she was petrified by fear. Hermione simply seemed to have reverted back to the state she spent most of her second year of Hogwarts.  
The wolf circled them once, twice, before shifting back into a smiling girl. “Proof enough that I exist? I guess you could say I was blessed.”  
“But, how, it shouldn’t be possible, unless Greyback carried some rare special gene that reacted weirdly to you or something, but the probability of that is almost non-existing.” As usual Hermione went off mumbling about possible explanation until Haley spoke with a calm voice. “If you really want it, I could make you two Lycan as well.”  
This made both girls’ heads snap up quickly, but Haley kept going seemingly without noticing. “I can make you Lycan, but you have to know it’s irreversible. You would never be able to go back to life as you know it today. Mione, what happened between you and Ron? He would probably not like you to more or less turn into a werewolf.”  
“Don’t say his name. There is nothing between the two of us anymore, not after his little stunt with that slut of his.” Hermione’s voice had gone icy cold, and her eyes were flashing in a way that would put both Professor McGonagall and Snape’s glare to shame. “What would happen to us if you changed us?”  
“It would strongly enhance your senses and strength, give you a Lycan, or wolf form, that you could change into at any time and enhance your looks to a point where the ginger you-know-who would strongly regret whatever he did. It will also strengthen your strong points to an almost impossible degree. My legilimency became good enough to read the thoughts of a few people when I was on my way here for example. I can only imagine what it would do to your intelligence…” Haley trailed off at the end, genuinely curious to what would happen if the mind of the witch who is officially recognized as ‘the brightest witch of her age’ became even sharper. No logic puzzle in the world would be able to stop her, that’s for sure.  
“I don’t know about you Luna, but I want to do it.” Hermione said after a moment of silence.  
“I also wish to become Lycan. After all I have no one left, except for you two and Neville. Daddy died in the final battle.” Luna chimed in.  
“Well if you both want it. Oh, before I forget, Mione you mentioned that we should leave England, right?” Haley was given a nod in response. ”Consider it done. We are in one of the Potter Manors, located outside a small town called Forks in the North-West part of the state of Washington. In other words, we are in the USA, free from meddling ministers. We’ll just have to try and keep an eye out for MACUSA.”  
“Really, but it shouldn’t be possible to apparate that far, most can’t apparate more than fifteen miles at a time but you are saying that we came half way across the world in half the time a normal apparition takes.” The ever-analytic mind of the brunette went off and before any of the other girls got a word in she had already figured it out. “The house elf. Of course, it makes sense. They can apparate anywhere they want without being restricted, why should distance be a problem.”  
“I guess you are correct. I kind of just called for Kreacher to see what would happen, and he showed up. I didn’t really think about it. Myself I got a few extra… perks… while becoming a Lycan. I’m not sure exactly what will pass on to you, but I know that the ability to use a form of apparition that is soundless and has no range limit is one of the trademarks of Lycan. Anyway, do you wish to start now? The transformation might take up to a few days, I’m not sure. It could take an instant.”  
Both human girls nodded so Haley called for one of the elves, Atoria, to help lead them to one of the bedrooms. They laid down on the king sized bed as Haley prepared to bite them.  
“Are you really one hundred percent sure you want to do this? If you have any doubts it might not work out.”  
“I am sure.” “So am I”  
Then she bit them.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later Luna woke up. Haley enjoyed watching their faces as they went through the change. Unlike the vampire or werewolf transformation there was no pain. They both looked like they could be sleeping if it wasn’t for the small continuous changes in their appearances.  
Another eight hours later Hermione woke. By then Luna had fallen asleep in wolf form due to exhaustion from changing, but Haley was still awake, if only barely so.  
“Haley, how long was I out?” Hermione asked sleepily when she saw Luna asleep and Haley fighting to stay awake.  
“Somewhere around twelve hours. Try changing into your wolf!”  
“How?”  
“I dunno, try imagining yourself as a wolf, that works for me.”  
Hermione scrunched up her face slightly and seconds later became a beautiful chocolate-coloured wolf, probably somewhere around five feet tall if it would stand up.  
“Wow, you are beautiful! I’ll show you mine tomorrow, but now we should sleep. Luna fell asleep six hours ago, her change only took four hours for some reason. Tomorrow you can choose a room for yourself, I’m too tired to show you where they are… Mind giving me some space on the bed?” The huge wolf moved a bit to the side, giving the kind-of-human the place between the two wolves.  
“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” And she was out like a light.  
The wolf however stayed awake for another hour, trying out her new eyesight and hearing. She could easily hear the soft steps of what she assumed was a mountain lion stalking a deer four miles away, as well as the even softer steps of something closing in on them both before pouncing on the lion. ‘I wonder what is hunting the predators. That was way to silent to be any animal I know of, or a human.’  
Then she fell asleep  
************************  
The next morning Luna woke up first to no one’s surprise, and by the time the other two woke up she was sitting on the floor engaged in a lively conversation with Red, the little elf in charge of the garden, about how to best take care of dirigible plums. Luna had seen a bush of said species from the window and couldn’t help herself.  
“Luna, what are you doing?” Haley asked groggily from the bed.  
“When I woke up you two were still sleeping, Mione, you are absolutely beautiful by the way, so I asked Red here about his thought on how to manage dirigible plums. Daddy and I never really got our bush to grow properly, so I wanted to know how he had managed it.”  
Hermione shook her head, still in wolf form, before changing back to human and asking, “Dirigible plums? Isn’t that those weird floating fruits that grew outside your house?”  
“Yes, daddy and my mother planted it before I was born, but it hasn’t grown anything since I was around five, so I was wondering how Red got it so big.”  
“There are dirigible plums here?” Haley asked, “I can’t remember seeing it when it looked around…”  
“It is just by the wall, it would be hard to see from ground level. Look out the window, slightly to the right.”  
Haley and Hermione walked over to the window and found out that Luna was right.  
“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Luna, this manor holds all kinds of creatures, many have never been investigated, and I am sure I saw a few thestrals the other day that I think you would enjoy. We could all use a run in the forest I suppose.”  
“Good idea. I could hear lots of animals there last night. It would be fun!” Hermione replied enthusiastically as Luna simply nodded with a smile.  
“Does Mistress and her friends wish for company to the woods? Red is going to tend the garden.”  
“Yes please Red, I still have problems finding my way around here sometimes,” Haley replied, “some help would be great. And please call me Haley, as I told Atoria I’m not very comfortable with titles. I am sure Luna introduced herself earlier, and this is Hermione”  
Red bowed to his mistress and led them to the front door while having a mumbling argument with himself on whether he would call Haley by name or not. Before he came to a conclusion they were out the door and the three girls were all but running to the woods, smiling and laughing.  
“Come on Mione!” Luna egged the older girl on as she was falling behind.  
When they reached the edge of the woods all three of them phased, in their place were three wolves, one black as night, one chocolate brown and one almost white. They ran until they came upon a small meadow where they stopped and actually looked at each other.  
“By the way, there is one thing I forgot to tell you two.”  
“Haley, are you talking in my head?” The pale wolf sent the black one a questioning gaze.  
“Yep. We are a pack, meaning we are able to hear each other’s thoughts when we are in this form.”  
“I have never heard about something like this. Normal werewolves don’t create packs, although I know shape shifters may, but it’s rare.” Hermione commented.  
“Yeah, you are correct, but remember that we aren’t normal in any way. Usually Lycan only appear one at a time, so I don’t know how they behave in groups.”  
“Us being witches might have something to do with it. What was it you were going to say by the way?” Luna asked.  
“Being Lycan includes a little more than just running around as a wolf when you please. It gives a few… responsibilities… What do you two know about Lycan?”  
“I only know they are considered a myth, look a lot like werewolves and that they are thought to be a lot more powerful than any other known creature, but that’s all I know. I tried looking them up in third year when professor Snape set the werewolf assignment, but the most I could find was a short side note”  
“Daddy told me Lycan are somehow royal, he didn’t say anything else except that if I ever met one, I should make sure to be on its good side.”  
“You are both correct. Luna’s point is closest to what I was talking about. Lycan are the rulers of all shape shifters, demons and other dark creatures. Because you two were ‘created’ by me, I will always have a slightly higher standing than you, I guess you can consider yourselves to be princesses while I am the queen, or something like that. You may also have noticed those weird tattoo marks on your arms this morning. They are the way for other creatures to recognize us as what we are when in human form. Normal muggles can’t see them but I’m not sure if wizards can so if anyone asks about it, tell me.”  
“Wow. I was going to ask about that, I figured it would be weird if you had given us tattoos in the middle of the night…”  
“But how can other creatures know what the mark means if they haven’t ever seen it before?”  
“Instinct, Mione, instinct. Even if they have never heard of us, they will still recognize us as superiors. If you are curious, I know there is a book about Lycan in the library back in the house.”  
Honey coloured eyes met green. “Library? You never mentioned a library! Where is it?!”  
“In the house of course. I didn’t mention it earlier because I didn’t think about it. And yes, I already decided which room will be yours, yes, it’s the one right next to the library and no, no part of said library is restricted.”  
“You are so taking me there when we get back!”  
As Haley and Hermione were ‘talking’ Luna simply laid down and watched them with her normal somewhat-amused-but-with-her-head-in-the-clouds look before actually saying anything. “You really are easy to read sometimes Mione.”  
“Oh shut it. Could we go back now? I really want to check out the library!”  
“Luna, what do you think?”  
“I’d like to stay here a little longer, you never know what you’ll find in a place like this. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”  
“Ok, then we will head back, have fun.”  
The older girls ran back towards the house, changing back to human upon reaching the forest edge, and didn’t stop until they reached the library. Half way there Hermione took the lead, somehow sensing her way there (‘I swear, Mione has some kind of library radar’ //Haley).  
“Wow, it’s beautiful. Some of these scrolls look ancient, is that really a papyrus roll?”  
“Yeah, I agree. And the best part is that there’s no Madam Pince. I haven’t really had the time to explore it yet but I’ve found a few interesting books,” Haley said as she reached over to an ancient-looking book on the closest shelf, “I think you’ll like this one. It is a self-updating encyclopaedia of magical beasts. I looked through it a bit, and it has a section on Lycan and how they are in comparison to other similar creatures, like shape shifters and werewolves.”

“…”  
“Mione?”

“…”  
“Hermione Granger!”

“…”  
“You really end up in your own little world when you are reading… I’ll go and check on Luna, ok?”

“…mm…”  
“See you later.”

Haley walked out the door and started running. Forty-six seconds later she caught Luna’s scent, mixed In with something else that she faintly recognized, but couldn’t really put her finger on. She burst into the meadow where her little sister in all but blood was, all senses on full alert for any signs of threat.  
Instead she found Luna happily playing around with a huge three headed dog, somehow managing to entertain all heads at once with three big red balls.  
“Is that… Fluffy?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question about whether Fluffy would show up, which made me want to have him in the story. I know he should be at least seven years by now, but he will act a bit like a puppy… I’ll explain it now with cerebus not maturing until they are one hundred and sixty two years old, so technically he still IS a pup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyline belongs to the user 'amypop' on fanfiction.net but will Siriusly start to deviate from the original NWiT during this chapter.  
> /Minna Vipera

“Is that… Fluffy?!” she wondered. Luna and the cerebus both heard her and turned around, Luna with a smile and the bigger dog with suspicion.  
“Is that his name? He seemed lonely, not even the wrackspurts dared to get close…”  
“Yep, he scared the life out of us in first year. He used to belong to Hagrid, Dumbledore borrowed him to guard the philosopher’s stone. Remember me, Fluffy? I’m one of those annoying kiddies who bothered you when you were in the big castle a while ago?”  
One of the big heads tilted to the right, thinking, before letting loose a happy bark and sniffing Haley. Apparently satisfied with what he smelled he gave another short bark and sat down, one tongue hanging out of each mouth  
“Yup, you are one of them daddy’s friends. You still smell like him” The cerebus said _**(remember Haley has the ability to talk to animals (And no, Luna and Hermione doesn’t (Although Luna can understand them quite well anyways by simply being herself and getting ‘being herself’ slightly (read highly) enhanced in the change)))(Did I get all of the parenthesis’ correct? (That is the correct name right? I’m not a native English speaker, so help^.^))**_ , “I miss daddy. The meanie oldie made him leave me in the forest. Have you seen my daddy?”  
“Sorry, not in a while. He was a bit hurt in the Battle of Hogwarts, but knowing him he’ll be back in business in no time. If you want we can see if we can contact him and see if he wants to come here.” Haley didn’t think Hagrid of all people would mind living in this place, especially if it had one of his own charges in it. “By the way, who do you mean with the meanie oldie?”  
“Umm, I think daddy called him a door of some kind. He said dumb old door when he talked about him I think. He could have been talking about the big door to the Castle as well. It really is old, they should make it stop creaking.”  
“Dumb old door? Sounds like Dumbledore. Did he have a really long white beard?”  
“Yup!” The huge pup answered, “It was reeeally long. The longest I have seen on a human. I don’t like him. Do I have to go back to the castle? I like daddy, but the door is scary.”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Dumbledore died a year ago, so you don’t need to worry about him. As for the main doors to the castle I think you are safe. The last time I saw them they were blown of their hinges… But like I said I’ll try to contact Hagrid, okay?”  
“Is daddy coming here? Can I stay!? Can I? Can I?” Fluffy did know how to use his puppy eyes. He also managed to both triple the effect with his three heads and make it look hilarious, a fifteen foot Cerberus begging a 5’9” girl for permission.  
“We’ll try to get him here, but no promises. You can stay as long as you want as long as you won’t hurt anyone,” Haley answered with a smile. After all it’s hard to not laugh at puppies, even one of that size, “Luna, you wouldn’t mind if Fluffy stayed around would you? I’ll try to get Hagrid here as well.”  
“I would like that. Hagrid is a kind man, and Fluffy is adorable.”  
“Also, I think we should have a talk about what to do now that we are here. I’m not really that excited to re-enter the wizarding world, even if it’s the American one and not the British one…” She trailed off at the end, reminding herself that she hadn’t really planned this ‘running-away-from-the-idiots’ thing through before. “What do you say about having our first official pack meeting?”  
Luna’s reply was to throw the balls in different directions (causing Fluffy’s heads to start play fighting each other to decide which one to chase) shift and run towards the house. Haley wasn’t long after.  
***  
They found Hermione right where they expected her to be, in the library with her nose buried deep in the encyclopaedia Haley had shown her earlier and it took them the bigger part of the next fifteen minutes to get her responsive again. It ended only when Haley finally snatched the book out of her hands and pointed towards the door.  
“Airhead, pack meeting, kitchen, now.” And with that they simply lifted the brunette out of her chair and dragged her to the kitchen table.  
As they sat down Haley took the word. “So what do you guys want to do now? I know I wouldn’t manage to stay here all day long, and others would probably think it was strange if we didn’t go to school or work. Any suggestions?”  
“I wouldn’t mind going to high school,” Hermione started, “I have tried to keep up with the muggle schooling even at Hogwarts, but with how this last year turned out I’m a bit after. I know you have done the same Hales, so for us there should be no problem resuming those studies. What do you think Luna?”  
“Actually I have done the same. My grandma was a half-blood and always insisted that one should know as much as possible, even if it’s unlikely you will use the knowledge. Mum did the same when she went to school and even convinced daddy to learn with her. The Quibbler is actually printed using a slightly modified muggle printer. I vote high school.” Luna’s dreaminess seemed muted as she spoke of her deceased family.  
Haley clapped her hands and exclaimed “It’s settled then. Atoria,” the small elf appeared with a crack, “do you know anything about the different high schools in the area? Preferably non-magical, I doubt anyone of us wishes to deal with bigoted idiot sheep at the moment.”  
“Yes Mistress, there is two of them schools. First are Forks High School that is in Forks, other are Quileute Tribal School that are in the forest where the wolves live.” The little elf supplied helpfully.  
“Wolves? Are we talking real wolves, werewolves or some kind of shape shifters?” Hermione chipped in quickly. “Atoria thinks shifters, but we has seen fresh tracks a week before full moon, so they is not Moon-howlers. Too big to be normal wolves Drake thinks.” “Thanks Atoria, I’m not sure I am ready to go to school with any kind of magical beings yet though, what about you two?”  
“I agree with Mione, what do you say Moonbeam?” Haley wondered. She could agree with Hermione’s reasoning, none of them were interested in getting into trouble just because someone magical actually managed to connect the dots. That would without doubt bring the attention of at least half the magical world and since it would be proof that she was alive many would flock to their location in hopes of either killing her (and by extension, Hermione and Luna) for being bitten by a werewolf or to capture them to breed more Lycan. Neither were outcomes she was willing to try.  
“I also don’t want too much contact with confirmed magicals; however Fluffy gave me the impression that there was something else here as well. Apparently outside the wards is ‘scary, the nice big cats that go out there sometimes don’t come back, one of them said she found her mate without blood!’, but I can’t think of any animal that would suck the blood of predators. Nargles only feed on particular brain patterns in humans, crumple-horned snorkack are strictly vegetarian and prefer birch sap, vampires only drink human blood, and common vampire bats only take a few drops at a time, not enough to suck any animal dry. There is of course the umgubular slashkilter, but it only feeds on the blood of elephants and giraffes…”  
“I think I heard something stalking a mountain lion and a deer last night. I was trying to test the limits of my hearing, and it really sounded like it was specifically hunting the lion, the deer was left alone even if it was closer to the hunter’s original position. It might be what Fluffy was talking about. It was way too silent to be any animal I know of, or a human,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “I think we should go to Forks High and see what happens since the tribal school is most likely both only for the local kids of the La Push reserve, and if Atoria says that’s where the wolves are I think keeping clear is a good idea. We can always keep an eye out for whatever is sucking the animals dry.” A second later she added another thought. “Maybe changing our names might help prevent anyone from recognizing us, if there was even one magical person in town they might think it was a bit odd if a certain Haley Potter-Black, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood suddenly show up when half the world is still debating whether or not you should be hunted or declared dead. We can probably keep our first names, but last names are a bit too obvious...”  
“Forks High it is then!” Haley exclaimed. “Any suggestion for names? I don’t think we can pass for biological sisters since we look so different, but cousins maybe? If we said our fathers were brothers or half-brothers no one would think it was odd if we shared last name but not looks.”  
“What about Rey or Ray? Luna is our little ray of moonshine, but it actually means female roe deer. Prongs was a stag animagus, so it´s not that far off.” Hermione added with a smile.  
“It also means king, doesn´t it? I like the double meaning, and Luna Rey sounds good.” At Luna´s smiling reply Haley nodded.  
“Well, the deer part can also refer to a nervous person and I have to admit to always having been very nervous about anything not related to books...” The eldest girl admitted quietly  
“So it´s Haley, Hermione and Luna Rey? I like it! Do you want to follow me to the school this afternoon to try to fix all the enrolment papers and so?” Haley’s suggestion was met with two “No thanks” as Luna would rather go out into the woods and play with Fluffy and Hermione was still a little(?) annoyed that she was pulled from her book, so she was going right back to the library. “Awe, and I wanted company. Oh well, is there anything you want me to get for you while I’m out?”  
“Not at the moment, but I think we should all go out and get a few sets of muggle clothing soon, I don’t fancy coming to school on the first day wearing robes… If only I could’ve found my converse before we left the castle” Luna answered. “You are giving us a week or so to settle before starting school, right?”  
“Sure, sure. See you later.” Haley waved as she exited the kitchen on her way to the door. ‘Now I just have to figure out how to get there without raising too much suspicion. Thank god both me and Mione have our drivers licences, now we just have to get a car…’  
“Atoria (“Mistress called?”) do you know where the nearest bus stop is? I need to go to town and enrol us in school.”  
“Atoria knows! It is three miles north of the gates. If Mistress wants we also has a car next to the stables that Mistress Lily put there when she and Master James was here. She refused to apparate or walk to the bus when she was expecting Mistress.”  
“My parents were here? When?”  
“Master and Mistress was here before you is born. They was touring the west coast and came here last before they is going back to Godric’s Hollow, they left the car because it were hard to apparate it.”  
“Okay, could you show me to it? I hope it’s still driveable after so long time...”  
“Yes Mistress, Atoria will show you!” The little elf led her to the stables and around a corner where she was faced with a shiny black -41 Buick Roadmaster. If there was one thing that uncle Vernon had taught both Haley and Dudley it was classical cars, and Buick was one of his favourite brands, so both children were expected to know everything about them (Dudley because Vernon wanted to pass on his passion and Haley because he needed someone to serve his own -49 Buick Special). Therefore Haley knew fully well what type of car she was looking at, down to the smallest bolt.  
“Wow,” was all she had to say. “Do you know if it still runs? I have never seen one in such good condition!”  
“It has been slightly modified, Atoria thinks Rajok has been looking at how to make it run only on magics. Originally it’s runs on a mixture of magics and muggle fuel. It is also faster than the muggle version. If Mistress is wanting to hear more yous should talk to Rajok, he knows how its starts.”  
“Thank you Atoria, I’ll do that. Rajok” *Crack* “Yes Little Mistress Haley! Yous is calling Rajok? Is something not fixed to how yous like it?” The little elf almost started twisting his ears before Haley grabbed his hands to make him calm dovn.  
“Nope, nothing like that. In truth I am in need of your help, I was planning on going to the town and Atoria said you knew how to operate the car, would you mind explaining?” He immediately relaxed at these words and an eager spark appeared in his oversized eyes.  
“Rajok is very glad to explain Mistress Haley! Mistress Lily wants to be able to move around in the non-magical way when Mistress Lily and Master James was here because the magical way could be dangerous for Little Mistress. Mistress Lily enchanted it to only need non-magical fuel once per year and to mostly draw on the magics in the air but it is not finished before theys gone back to England, so Rajok has done the rest after Mistress and Master passed. Rajok was hoping Little Mistress Haley would come and that Mistress would like it” A few tears appeared and Rajok blew his long nose on a polka dotted handkerchief he drew from... somewhere... before continuing. “The car is finished on Little Mistress´s ten-and-seventh birthday and Rajok is so happy Little Mistress is here to sees it! *cue more blowing of nose, happy tears and a big hug from Haley, which made the little elf straighten up and stop crying half from shock and half from every elf´s very deeply rooted sense of being respectful to their masters* “To start it Little Mistress must simply hold the wheel and put her feet on the pedals. Someone without magics can also drive it, but only as a normal of theirs cars, but a little less non-magical fuel is spent.” He explained before leading her over to the driver seat and demonstrating. “Like so!”  
“Thank you Rajok, you wouldn´t happen to have a map of the area do you?”  
“Rajok thinks there is one in the glove compartment! Master James wrote magic in it so it is always right and tells where yous and yours family is, Rajok thinks Mister Moony helped.”  
“Really? That is great! Thank you so much for your help, I´ll be going now.” Haley pulled out the map (which looked exactly like a regular muggle map book if one were to ignore the large “Marauder´s Map – World Edition” written on the front with blinking letters) and flipped it to the correct page. She was surprised to not only find a dot for herself by the house´s driveway but also dots labelled “Luna Lovegood” and “Hermione Granger”. ´Maybe they show up because I consider them sisters, or because we are in the same pack. Hmm´  
After surveying the map for the shortest route to Forks High she stepped on the gas and quickly left the area on the narrow road leading to the town, again completely ignoring the existence of the front gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that since Fluffy is a canine and a magical beast, there is a possibility that he might be added to the pack and connected to the mind link. This is just my mind randomly figuring out that it would be fun… And no, I do not think any other magical wolf would be added even if it was possible, Remus is very much dead, so sorry but there will be no Moony with manageable transformations in this story... What do you guys think? If you think it sounds good (at least five more votes for yes than for no) it might happen later in the story (key word is might. It’s still very fuzzy in my brain).  
> I never understood why amypop decided to have Hermione be the only one to change last name (to Potter!) while Luna could keep hers... Quote from original:
> 
> “...anyways we got names Luna can keep hers Hermione you are going to have to be my twin sister Hermione Potter has a nice ring to it”
> 
> I thought this way would make more sense as well as providing an explanation for why they needed to change names.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the directions of the magical map (which apparently could function as a GPS route finder thingie if one tapped their wand on where they wanted to go) Haley made it to the parking lot of Forks High in half an hour. The lot was fairly full as the clock was two and Monday classes were in full swing, but the Buick definitely stuck out like a sore thumb as she parked in one of the three available spots. Cars were apparently more adapted for sturdiness than speed or looks in this area, but hey, who needs four wheel drive when magic can get you the same manoeuvrability and power?

The school itself was fairly small, and it couldn't have been further from the towers and turrets of Hogwarts even if it tried. A collection of maroon brick buildings with a sign by the entrance saying "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, HOME OF THE SPARTANS" on it, situated in the middle of town and surrounded by shrubs and the occasional tree. All in all, an exceedingly normal and fairly boring school the Dursleys probably wouldn't have minded all too much.

'Oh dear Morgana, please don't let them have moved here when they left Privet Drive.' Haley sincerely hoped she didn't jinx it with that, but at the same time their reactions would be very interesting... Hmm, might be worth it to find them and say hi just for the sake of that.

The interior of the school was as normal as the inside and Haley quickly found her way to the secretary's office and knocked. After a faint 'come in' she entered a small waiting room and stepped up to the desk of one Ms. Cope, Secretary, according to her name tag.

"Hello, can I help you? I am sorry, but I don't recognize you miss...?" Ms. Cope trailed off at the end and looked at Haley questioningly. "Rey. My name is Haley Rey, my cousins and I have just moved to town and we are intending to enrol here. I apologize for not letting you know earlier, we've had a few issues along the way and it slipped our minds."

"Ah, it should be alright as long as you give me three to five days to process the paperwork. What are your cousins' names? And what are your birth dates? Do you have your school records from your previous school?"

"My cousins are Hermione Jean Rey, born 13th of February 1986, and Luna Pandora Rey, born 19th of September 1986. My birthday is 31st of July 1986 and my full name is Haley Lily Rey. We moved here from Britain and just finalized the move yesterday. The three of us are mainly home-schooled, we have been since we were eleven, family tradition..."

"Okay, if you are home-schooled I am afraid we will have to test your knowledge to see what year you will end up in. Would it be possible for the three of you to come in tomorrow at four pm for the testing? I would also like to speak to your parents."

"We can come tomorrow, no problem, but I'm afraid our parents won't be there. The three of us are orphans. Myself since I was one, I've been living with my cousins since then, Hermione's parents died in a plane accident eight months ago when they were going to Australia for vacation, you may remember the missing plane last October, Luna's mother died when she was nine and her father passed away a month ago in the London terrorist attacks. After that we just wanted to get away from the memories of it all really. Our family has had an estate not too far from here since forever so we decided to come live here. We are all emaciated in the UK, so technically we shouldn't need our parents."

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up any bad memories for you. It will be alright as long as the three of you show up. Just remember to bring your identification papers with you." The red-haired woman sent her a look that could only be described as pitying, something Haley well and truly hated.

"Okay. Could you do us a favour and not tell anyone about our parents? We've had enough of pity back home..."

"Of course miss Rey, but I am afraid I will have to tell Professor Greene, the headmaster. I will also require your address."

"That would be acceptable. We live up by Thunder creek, not far from Thunder lake, twelve miles north-east of town. Our family may be known as the Reys now, but we still own the old family manor out there. I'm afraid we don't really have an address, the road doesn't have a name to be honest, so the mail has some troubles reaching us there... We have a post box set up here in town and check it every day." In truth the post box was charmed to link to a mail box in the family dining room, but there was no need for the muggles to know that.

"I see, that should work out fine. Am I correct in assuming then that you are talking about the old Peverell manor? I have heard about it but never actually been there, not many have." Haley was a bit surprised people still remembered the name of the Peverells. She wasn't entirely sure of how the wards worked and what muggle repelling properties they had, that was something to put Hermione on researching.

"Yes, that would be the one. Thankfully it's been maintained over the years, I wouldn't fancy cleaning up at least 18 years of dust..."

"No I doubt anyone would find that amusing. Do you know what courses the three of you are going to select or do you want a pamphlet to look through what we offer? Depending on how well the tests go tomorrow you may end up taking different classes with different years." Ms. Cope waved her hand towards the rainbow of pamphlets on the desk next to her.

"A pamphlet would be appreciated. We have a basic idea, but as we haven't taken proper classes for quite a while it would be good to know what you offer."

"Of course. The ones you are looking for are the blue ones." Haley reached for the blue papers closest to her. "No, the light blue ones, the dark blue are the drugs and alcohol guidelines. Take three of the white ones with green border as well, those are the school maps."

"Oh, thank you. Is that all?"

"In a minute, I'll print the course requirements for you first. Just don't forget to be here tomorrow at four and bring your ID's and a list of what courses you wish to take. We have a few mandatory classes that you are required to take although if you have done everything they cover and the tests go well enough you could get a passing grade without taking the full class here. There you go, the basic outlines and requirements for the classes we provide."

Haley took the offered pile of papers, thanked the secretary and headed back to her car. The clock had reached three by then and some of the classes had just ended. More than one student had noticed the unexpected addition to the parking lot and speculated on who on earth would be driving a car like that so far from civilisation. Unnoticed by Haley the car had even attracted the attention of a few car interested, very pale and very very beautiful students who chose to stay away from the crowd.

"Hey Alice, do you think that the next time we move maybe we should go for vintage cars instead? That one looks awesome!" The biggest one asked a small, pixie-like girl. She got a faraway look on her face before declaring that it was possible but she didn't know anything about it yet.

When she approached every head snapped up to watch her, the unknown beauty who most likely was connected to the car, but no one was able to muster the courage to speak to her. A few turned their heads towards the Cullens, thinking there may be some connection to the wealthy and undeniably beautiful family who arrived a year and a half earlier, but turned back when they found the five pale students looked just as puzzled as them, if not more. Haley decided to largely ignore the mass of people and got into her car after shooting them a quick smile.

The drive home was eventless and soon she was back in the library to dump all the papers before heading out to the grounds to find Luna. Hermione barely noticed her arrival, only glancing up at the door when the younger girl softly closed it, before noting the new papers in the table and quickly reading them through and going back to her previous book.

A large pale wolf was laying in a meadow together with an even larger three headed dog when a black wolf, slightly bigger than the pale one, broke through the tree line and playfully threw itself on the resting canines. After a few minutes of playing around in which all three ended up equally muddy and wet (It's Forks, of course it was raining) the two smaller ones got up and started heading towards the direction the black one came from. The Cerberus half rose but a soft whine from one of the others had him laying down again to sleep.

Luna and Haley shifted back to human form and ran the rest of the way to the library to meet with Hermione. The girl in question looked up when they arrived and possessively pulled her book closer.

"Relax Mione, as long as you pay attention we won’t kidnap your book again. Probably."

"Oh shut it Hales. How did it go?"

"It went well, I told them we have been home-schooled since we were eleven so we'll have to go there tomorrow at four to take some tests and see in what classes we will be. And I told her about our parents, although I said your dad died a month ago in the London terrors. And I am so sorry Luna, I saw what he did, I just wasn't quick enough to stop his fall. At least he died knowing he saved someone else. He was a good man." Haley pulled Luna in for a hug. "If you want I can write down the facts of what I told her for you. Anyway, those papers are what courses the school provides, course requirements and three school maps. Read them through and we'll see what classes we'll be taking."

Twenty minutes later they had gone through all the papers and more or less memorized the maps. The concept of several small buildings was unfamiliar to them after almost seven years of schooling in a gigantic castle, but at least there were no moving staircases that would send you to the wrong floor half the time, no doors pretending to be walls (or worse – the opposite) and hopefully no random petrifying snakes in the basement.

Dinner was a calm affair and afterwards they went for a short run before going to bed. Even Hermione had been pulled from the library with only a token of protest and enjoyed the impromptu three-way wrestling match in the mud on the forest's edge. She was also formally introduced to Fluffy and got somewhat frustrated by her inability to properly understand him beyond basic body language. Atoria and Misty had been less than impressed upon their return and all but ordered them to the nearest bathroom to clean up before even thinking about going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote in the last chapter this would include the entire first week, but it kind of snowballed and if I had I'm not sure it would've been out this year so please forgive me for that... On the other hand what started out as a simple case of fudge-I-need-to-write-down-dates-and-so-on-or-I'll-be-completely-lost now has evolved into 27 A5 pages worth of notes on a little bit of everything on who is paired with whom (original pairings for amypop's version of this story has been officially thrown out the window by the way), what to do about the Volturi (or rather I have a fairly detailed account of how to destroy the entire Volturi by only adding one factor, nope, not telling, it's waaay in the future^^), the Flamel family (not very involved), spectrespecs (in a fairly roundabout way related to the pairings), school placements (coming up in the next chapter), Fluffy and snidgets (there is a reason for both of them), which house elf is what etc... I need a new notebook, only have around ten blank pages left.  
> You may have noticed that I pushed up the HP timelines six years to match Twilight, putting this fic in the year 2004. I also had to change Hermione and Luna's birthdates because I wanted them all in the same year. Since Hogwarts separates years depending on what side of September 1st you are born on (I think) I can legitimately say all three are born the same year and put them in the same year in Forks even if Luna was originally a year lower. And since Hermione and Luna are supposed to be born -79 and -81 originally (19th of September 1979 for Hermione and 13th of February 1981 for Luna) I decided to simply switch their birthdays around and make it the same year (1986).  
> And yes, I killed off Hermione's parents on their way to Australia, it's not just an explanation provided to the school. And like I mentioned earlier Xenophilius fought and was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, he died after taking Lavender's place in the tumble out a window and subsequent attack from Fenrir Greyback. So Lav-Lav lives and crazy yellow-robed guy dies, okay?  
> For the sake of the timeline (I had to make one, I really confused myself first...) I'll provide a list of what happened which day and so on.  
> Battle of Hogwarts: May 2nd 2004 (Sunday), finished around 5:30 am (dawn)  
> Haley's arrival in Forks: May 1st(Saturday), around 9:30-10 pm (Yay time zones and instant travel)  
> Exploring the house: May 2nd(Sunday again)  
> Luna & Hermione's arrival and turning: May 3rd(Monday), morning. Haley woke around 3 am (UTC-8, so 11 am in Hogwarts), turning the girls was done around 4 am, they all wake up around nine, explore until noon  
> Visit to the school: May 3rd, afternoon


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday morning arrived with – surprise surprise – even more rain. What had previously been a fine drizzle had developed overnight and the three most recent additions to the Olympic peninsula woke to heavy rain pounding on their windows. Hermione won the epic battle of What To Do Before School-testing with the two main arguments of "I also want to be able to talk to Fluffy, now help me", and "You know Atoria will kill you if you came back looking like we did yesterday, right?", and therefore the three of them spent the entire morning and early afternoon in the library searching for any mentions of Lycan, Cerberus or other magical wolves and pack animals before getting in the car and driving through the heavy rain to Forks High. The parking lot was all but full this time as well, but Haley managed to manoeuvre into one of the few available spots without trouble. The two who had never been there before looked around, mentally comparing everything to the provided map of the campus, while Haley led them to the secretary's office. The same lady was there and she looked up and smiled when the three of them entered.

"Hello again, I see you brought your cousins. Hermione and Luna Rey I suppose?"

"Yes ma'am, I am Hermione and this is Luna" Hermione provided. "We are here for the testing."

"Yes of course. You are a bit early, the classroom won't be free for another fifteen minutes, until then you may roam around as you wish or wait here. The room you will be in is in building three, the second door to your left. Professor Mason and Professor Banner will arrive in twenty-five minutes with the tests."

"Thank you Ms Cope, I think we will head there now. You wouldn't happen to have a big umbrella we could borrow? We may be from Britain, but this is even worse than what we are used to."

"There are a few in the corner over there. Just make sure you hand them back before you leave and it'll be all right. Good luck, I expect your results will arrive in two to three days to your post box." The corner Ms Cope had indicated had an umbrella stand containing five umbrellas of various colours.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Luna ended up taking a blue and yellow umbrella, Hermione a brown one and Haley a bright green one before exiting the office and heading for building three. The rain was still pouring down, but thanks to the umbrellas (and maybe one or two carefully concealed _impervius_ ) they made it to the door dry and warm. They waited in the corridor while calmly chatting about how different this school was from Hogwarts. When the classroom doors opened more than one student did a double take at the sight of the three beauties. A few recognized Haley from the day before but none could say who the other two were. Eventually one boy gathered enough courage to walk up to them.

"Umm, hello. I'm Mike, Mike Newton, are you three new? I haven't seen you around before, I think I'd remember if I had, or are you waiting for someone? If you are looking for the Cullens they aren't here by the way. If you want I can show you around the school..."

The three witches-turned-wolves exchanged amused glances, this was almost like fourth year all over again, only now it was directed at them and not the visiting French girls *cough*Fleur*cough*. Eventually Hermione stepped up to relieve the boy of his embarrassment.

"Thank you Mike, but we are fine. We are new students, we moved here a few days ago. Ms Cope gave us a map of campus, so you don't need to show us around."

"Oh, then I guess... I'll be going... See you around? If you need any help with anything just ask!" Mike all but fled after that and most of those who had stayed to eavesdrop on the conversation trailed after him while shooting the three girls awed looks.

They waited outside the classroom until it was empty before entering and sitting down on three of the desks in the front to wait for the teachers. A few minutes later the two teachers entered. The first was fairly tall and balding, somewhere in his fifties, while the second was of medium height with glasses and dark curly hair. He was also carrying a three inches thick stack of papers.

"Good afternoon ladies" the first one greeted them. "I assume you are the three misses Ray. I am Vance Mason and I teach English here. This is Bruce Banner, the Biology and Physics teacher. Just to make things easier for us, who is who of you?" "I'm Hermione." "Haley." "And I'm Luna." "Thank you. Do you have any specific classes you wish to take apart from the core classes? The core classes are Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Maths, English, Government, Home Economics, Arts and History as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, we also plan to take the Geography course, Music and Language. I have some experience with French from before while Haley and Luna intend to study Latin." Hermione replied calmly. They had all but elected her to be spokesperson in most school related things the evening before.

"Then I will be right back, I'll just get the tests for the language classes." Professor Banner said before he hurried out of the door. Professor Mason on the other hand had started separating the pile of papers into three equal parts and put them in front of each girl. "I expect you to fill these out to the best of your ability. Music and arts will be tested tomorrow as neither teacher is available today and you can’t really do this kind of tests for those subjects. Good luck and no talking. Professor Banner will be here in a few minutes with the last tests." With that professor Mason sat down at the teacher's desk and pulled yet another stack of papers from nowhere and started marking them.

Haley, Luna and Hermione all turned their papers and started to fill them in. The entire thing took around two hours and both professors seemed quite relieved they wouldn't have to stay in school until midnight.

"Thank you, you should expect the results in three to five days’ time. The school will give you a call when we are finished as well as an official letter with the results", Professor Banner told them as they handed in the papers.

"That may be a small issue professor, back in England we only had a land-line and our current residence doesn't even have that. We were planning on going to Seattle and get a cell phone each tomorrow, should we stop by after that and let you know our numbers? Ms Cope has our address already" Hermione spoke up.

"Yes of course, but where on earth do you live that doesn't have a land-line?"

"The old Peverell mansion. It has been in our family for generations, but no one has really lived there for at least fifty years, other than for maintenance."

"Peverell mansion? I had forgotten that one even existed, isn't it somewhere to the Northwest?" professor Mason asked. Professor Banner was simply looking confused. Apparently he had moved to Forks not too long ago and was still in the process of trying to figure out most of the things the natives took for granted. Like the stories of the old mansion or the legends about the giant wolves. The three witches-turned-Lycan had to admit they had heard something about giant wolves from the 'woman who had taken care of the manor for the last ten years', and they obviously knew about the manor.

The ride back home was event-less other than a calm chatter about the different tests and how they expected to do in the different classes. They were all very confident about the English course after six years of the foot-long handwritten essays that mainly Snape and professor McGonagall were so fond of. Luna and Haley joked that Hermione was likely to fail the arts class before they even started school properly, Haley remembered her attempt at drawing a bowtruckle in fifth year and wasn't likely to let the girl in question forget it any time soon. She had framed the drawing and spelled it indestructible within minutes of its completion. Hermione was quick to counter that Haley's sense for music was equally likely to make her fail, but that was shot down immediately when Luna pointed out that Hermione was almost as bad at it. This in turn led to an all-out tickle war between Hermione and Luna, Haley was only spared because she was driving. The minute she stopped the car beside the house they were on her too.

Hermione eventually lost the epic battle before Bubbles came out to tell them that dinner was ready. After dinner they went for a run and played a bit with Fluffy before going inside to sleep. They could've slept outside in their Lycan shapes, but doing so would likely make them the targets of both Atoria and Misty's disappointment, something neither girl was very keen on. They may have been house elves, but they were better than Molly Weasley and Dumbledore combined when it came to making you feel ashamed when they were disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm aware the tests should take way longer than they did (at least in my opinion) but I didn't feel like making them stay in the school until eight or something... So we'll say they finished in two hours and that that is a fairly normal time to finish in. Even if it includes an essay in English...


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday meant going to Seattle. Going to Seattle meant dealing with wizards.

Since none of the three knew very much about the customs of the local magical society they eventually decided on finding somewhere near the magical quarters and – for a lack of better words – spy on them for a few hours. Three simple colour changing spells, a few gallons of hair-taming products and some muggle make up later and no one would recognise three of the most searched after females on the magical world.

The Marauders Map – World Edition provided them with the location for every publicly known magical settlement (and a few not-so-very-known ones the makers had stumbled upon on accident, including a society of sirens Sirius had apparently been very interested in exploring) and finding a small café just outside it – run by a pair of magicals who were paid by the local MACUSA department to essentially spy on everyone who entered the area, muggle and magical alike – didn't take many minutes. After convincing the owners that yes, they were magical, and no, they had no intention whatsoever to reveal anything about magic to the muggles (they got a few blank looks at that before explaining that they meant non-magicals). They stuck to the story of fleeing from Europe during the London terrors and trying to decide on where to settle next. The slightly edited story was eventually accepted and they spent the next hour and a half in the café observing *cough*spying on*cough* people while before deciding to enter the boring-looking office building that hid the Seattle magical community. The people coming and going were dressed in muggle clothes, albeit somewhat old-fashioned ones, but they didn't think their own clothes would stick out too much. If push came to shove they could always invest in some new clothing inside.

Inside the building the girls were met with the hustle and bustle one would find in a well visited muggle shopping mall, but still nowhere near what they would associate with Diagon Alley and its complete chaos. It would seem that while the American magicals generally hated and feared muggles on a level way higher than even their most pure-blooded British counterparts they were fully capable of stealing the muggles ideas and claiming them as their own. The layout of the place closely resembled a muggle shopping mall and a very wayward muggle could probably pass through large parts of it without realising its magical nature unless he or she properly looked at the descriptions of stuff and wasn't thrown out immediately at the magic-detecting arches by the entrance to both the building itself and to every single shop. The clothes worn by the American witches and wizards were basically old-fashioned muggle clothes but made out of superior or enchanted materials. No one looked twice at the three girls though. Hermione's eyes were soon drawn to a store fairly close to the entrance with the name Hauge's Books and the others had to bribe her with sugar quills to get her to join them in exploring the rest of the place.

Something that surprised them was the big electronics store in the middle of the mall. None of them had expected electronics to work in an area so heavy with magic but the patient clerc explained one of the latest breakthroughs of a small Japanese company that allowed both electricity and wireless communication to work around magic. The downside was that every component had to be individually inscribed with runes which meant the cost was at least triple that of its no-maj (what the Americans apparently called muggles) counterparts. Despite the increase in planned costs the three girls exited the store with a total of three enchanted laptops and the same amount of phones. The clerk had recommended the Motorola Razor V3, which according to him hadn't yet been released to the no-maj so they got one each in different colours. Haley chose a bright green one (which despite it being the colour of both Slytherin and the killing curse was her favourite), Hermione got a soft blue one and Luna's was bright yellow. Thankfully there had been quite a lot of Dragots in the mansion so they wouldn't have to bother with exchanging their galleons just yet.

After their trip to the electronics store Luna suddenly drifted off to a small out-of-the-way storefront, The Ambrosius Twins' Piercings and Tattoos . They had a number of stunning tattoo designs in the window, both obviously magical ones who moved around a lot and more muggle-looking ones. Haley fell in love with a small drawing of what looked like an owl in flight, with the note underneath ' Choose your favourite species' , while Hermione pointed out a design that showed the current phase of the moon to Luna. Unfortunately the shop was closed at the moment so they decided to maybe come back another day.

They didn't buy a lot of other things in the magical mall, but they had seen quite a few headlines screaming (sometimes literally) about the missing 'Saviour of Britain'. Some of these seemed to mainly exist to tell everyone of how foolish the Britons were – some because they had laid all their hopes on a young girl who of course was going to fail them (that one conveniently forgot to mention that yes, she did in fact kill Voldy before her disappearing act), others because they let the struggle go so far that almost half their so called pure blooded population was wiped out in the process. A few of the headlines even blamed the British for being 'too integrated with the no-majs' which in their opinion caused every single problem known to wizardkind and in no less than five different places during their trip they found their own names and faces under the words ' **_MISSING: IF SEEN, CONTACT MACUSA. MAY BE HOSTILE, DO NOT ENGAGE'_** .

Thankfully no one called them out on their disguises and they left the area not long after. If they needed anything from the magical world they could send an elf and Hermione had gotten a few books on the history and culture on the Americans so they could look up what on earth happened to this part of the world to make them even more hostile to muggles than the British pureblood elite.

Their trip to the muggle world for more books and reasonable clothing that was more recent than the mid-eighties was a bit more lucrative. They all got enough clothes to fill a small wardrobe which was quite desperately needed after their year on the run. Hermione had enchanted a small bag for each of them to be bottomless so she and Haley (He-With-A-Nose-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had forgotten his at the Burrow before the wedding and the two girls had only packed a few of his things just in case) had been running with most of their possessions the entire time, but the tent hadn't been made for living in it more than a few nights at a time and therefore did not have any facilities for washing clothes so they had been forced to make due with an aguamenti or two, a bath tub and some regular soap. Detergent was one of few things Hermione hadn't thought to bring with her and none of them had known about any spells for cleaning clothes until Luna joined them, but even then the damage was unfortunately done to every article of clothing they owned.

After a quick snack the girls decided to head back to the mansion. They stopped by the school on the way as promised to let them know their new phone numbers and then went straight to the big house. Home. Hopefully it would soon feel like a proper home and not as if they were living in a museum, thankfully six years of living in a medieval castle helped quite a bit in that regard.

Upon their arrival they were welcomed by an annoyed Atoria (“Mistress should eat proper food. Crisps isn't good proper food. Bubbles is having early dinner for yous in the dining hall.”) and a fairly disgruntled Crookshanks (Hermione had just remembered to unpack his basket that morning. He was not amused.), and herded by them both directly to said dining hall where Bubbles had prepared a buffet of various food. Misty had popped by to pick up their newly acquired bags, exclaiming happily at the sheer amount of them. Haley found out later that the little elf's favourite pastime was washing and sorting clothes. Apparently the older ones were very boring and the clothes they had brought with them were borderline rags in her opinion, not worth salvaging.

Crookshanks, the little almost-lion, had decided that the top of Hermione's head was the perfect perch at the moment, something that was most likely fuelled by the fact that he had been basically forgotten for the better part of a week. Sure, thanks to the charms on his basket he had plenty of food and water*, but he very much liked to be able to keep an eye on his human and her friends. Hermione kept offering him pieces of fish in an attempt to mollify him, it was only partly successful and he stayed where he was the entire meal.

That evening they decided to go running in the forests outside the warded property to see what they could find. The nature of the Olympian National Park was truly stunning and they spent several hours simply running among the mountains and forests, Crookshanks proudly seated on the brown wolf's back (he had almost forgiven her. Almost), before returning home and all four of them crashing on the nearest bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does anyone know what happened to Crookshanks during that last year on the run? I haven't thought about it before but remembered it during this chapter. I figure this solution may get every animal rights champion out there on my tail, so I guess I should mention that no, I do not recommend putting a cat, or any animal for that sake, in a magically enlarged bag for a longer period of time (yes, he was in her beaded bag the whole time). Or in a bag at all. I know how my cousin's cat reacts whenever they are going somewhere. She does not like the car carrier or the car. I expect trying to put Crookshanks in a confined space for any stretch of time that is longer than the train ride to and from Hogwarts is likely to end up with whoever was trying getting a number of quite nasty scratches all over...
> 
> I had quite a lot of this already written out, then I took a trip to the wonderful world of Pottermore... Let's just say I had to rewrite more than half the chapter because I had portrayed the Americans as way more muggle-friendly than the Brits, turns out it was the opposite. Oops. And exams happened. Can't forget those.  
> I am my own beta and English is not my first language, so if you see any errors, both in spelling and general continuity errors tell me!  
> //Minna Vipera
> 
> By the way, am I the only one who thinks that David Bowie's (may he rest in peace) song 'Saviour Machine' sounds suspiciously like a very early draft of Age of Ultron?
> 
> One more (still Bowie related) note, there is a Labyrinth story in the making, but I'm still debating on whether to make it a very long oneshot or divide it into chapters. ATM it's 4600 words and I'm not even through the first 24 hours... Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hogwarts_.

The uproar was deafening. Even the former headmasters in the headmaster's office had been unable to sleep for all the cries, accusations, denials and general raging that had been going on since a little after dawn the Sunday before.

The attack on and subsequent disappearance of Haley Potter were the cause of the portraits' current insomnia. The living occupants of the castle were deeply divided in what to do about their saviour. The leading opinions were either that she was dead and they should focus on hunting down the one who killed their "National heroine" as well as the one who must've taken her body or that she must've become a werewolf and disappeared of her own power (because who knows what one of those hateful creatures can do. And who knows what dark powers the girl-who-lived-and-killed-he-who-must-not-be-named (also known as gwlakhwmnbn) had been hiding all this time). The group that believed her to be both alive and still walking in the light was pitifully small compared to the wizarding world as a whole, but consisted of many of the surviving Defenders of Hogwarts. Most vocal were Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, one of whom had led the underground resistance at Hogwarts the last year, but while they were able to convince many that there was no way Haley had turned dark they weren't as successful in raising people's faith that she was still alive.

The most surprising opinion had been that of one Ronald Weasley, the third member of the Golden Trio, who had been loudly declaring that she must have gone over to the Dark side. The following fight in the middle of the great hall between him and his girlfriend Hermione had been spectacular to say the least. Onlookers had been forced to use shield charms and duck between whatever furniture was still laying around in the hall to evade the charms, jinxes and curses flying through the air before professors McGonagall and Flitwick together managed to separate the two. Miss Granger had disappeared to the library after sneakily plundering a few professors' offices for any assignment she could do to take her mind of things. Mr Weasley on the other hand had been sent to the Gryffindor common room after a knee-jerk reflex on the part of his Head of House turned new headmistress. A certain Miss Brown had followed him not long after and neither had been seen until the next morning.

Two students however were not found the next day. Hermione Granger had last been seen entering the Ravenclaw tower by two ravenclaws the previous evening. She had been distressed and disappeared to the sixth year dorm immediately. Luna Lovegood had not been seen since she entered the very same dorm room three hours prior.

Around lunchtime a few of the students, notably one Neville Longbottom, had started wondering where the two heroines had gone off to and after a search of the duo's favourite places (even sending a female prefect to check on both of their dorms) they notified the teachers who sent out the house elves to search the entire castle. Unfortunately this search gave the same result, and by dinnertime news of the second disappearance had made it out to the newspapers. The Daily Prophet even offered a reward of five thousand galleons for anyone who could find the girls, plus an extra ten thousand if they found Potter. Needless to say this sparked even more shouting between the ones who thought the girls had done all they needed to do and shouldn't be "hunted for money" and the ones who wanted them controlled in some way.

International newspapers had quickly caught on and there were even one or two muggle papers with the missing posters on their front page. (On a side note this had caused a certain Vernon Dursley to choke on his afternoon tea and nearly choke to death before the ambulance personnel managed to clear his lungs. They were very confused when he kept on rambling about everything being _the Freak's_ fault)

As all this was happening marked Death Eaters had lost their magic in droves. After the death of the Dark Lord failing charms, curses and wards had caused havoc all around the country as muggles remembered strange phenomena, long-time patients of St. Mungo’s suddenly woke up without a trace of the curse they had once been put under, and houses and mansions started popping up in places no muggle had ever seen them. Only the wards of houses with blood-bound wards where one family member were both without the mark and directly descended by blood to the ward holder still remained unseen to the non-magical eye.

The lines declared dead on the magic side – meaning all living descendants still carrying the name lacked magic – included the Malfoy family, the Flint clan, the Notts, the Crabbes, the Goyles and many more. A few families, such as the Carrows, only survived magically due to their unwillingness to brand unmarried females but were all but guaranteed to die out in name within a generation.

The newly-turned squibs also found the downside of all laws they had driven through that allowed open discrimination against non-magicals. Squibs were for example not allowed to have a Gringotts vault, so each vault that now had no owner went to the closest magical relative or – in case there were none – were split between the goblins of Gringotts and various charities for restoring, or rather renewing, the British wizarding world to what it should be. Families that had had all they could wish for one day were suddenly thrown out on the streets and forced to rely on the generosity of the ones they had days before looked down upon.

So yes, it was no wonder the general levels of noise the last week had been able to give even the toughest of headmasters both insomnia and a semi-permanent headache (to this day it remains a mystery exactly how Madame Pomfrey had been able to distribute headache relievers among the portraits) and things didn't look much better for the other inhabitants. The newly instated headmistress McGonagall had even taken to brewing her own potions since what was available in the castle was in very high demand and more often than not out of stock.

 

* * *

 

_On the other side of the planet, in a small town in the middle of the Australian desert, a woman had decided her course of action. Her bags were packed, her resignation handed in and her little dugout sold._

_She was going to find her Queen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another short chapter... This one was more on what happened in Britain immediately after the girls' departure, with a bit of foreshadowing at the end. To the first one who can correctly guess who she is I'll give you a few spoilers one one subject of your choosing in this story (under the condition that I actually have decided on said subject, but a lot is fairly set. I also want veto if it's closely related to a crucial cliffhanger)  
> I am my own Beta, any faults are my own, if you find any let me know!  
> Reviews make the world go 'round!  
> //Minna Vipera

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been pushed up six years to correspond to the Twilight timeline, so the Battle of Hogwarts was fought in the night between May 1st and 2nd 2004. The full moon was on the 4th-5th, on the 2nd the moon vas 93% visible so in my opinion werewolves are unable to fully change but still pretty close to it if the moon is more than 90% visible…  
> I do not have a beta, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
